


Where We Belong

by Girl_with_the_tiger_eyes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_the_tiger_eyes/pseuds/Girl_with_the_tiger_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is a half dwarf-half human woman living in Laketown.<br/>She has waited her whole life for the Dwarves of the prophesy to return to reclaim the mountain.<br/>Little did she know that when they did return, she would find herself falling for a certain blonde prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Belong

Your heart was racing as you sprinted along the edge of the path, the townspeople mostly moving aside, but not fast enough for your liking, so you suddenly leapt over the water, landing in one of the fishing boats and almost losing your footing, but you didn't have time to fall, so you righted yourself and jumped to the next boat.

As soon as you'd heard the talk in town, you had just known that you had to run. Go and find them.

"Dwarves!" The women at the market had exclaimed.

You'd been on the mainland, hunting in the woods when they'd arrived, but they were the talk of the town when you'd returned.

It hadn't taken long for Bard's name to mentioned, and you'd smiled.

He was always up to something, and you'd become pretty close throughout your lives. You were both outcasts... He for his grandfather's failure to kill the dragon Smaug, and you because your mother had been the talk of the town when she had given birth to you, a half human, half dwarf girl.

Your father had been a dwarf from Erebor, and your mother had been madly in love with him, not caring what the townsfolk thought.

You had been only two years old when your father passed, killed by orcs, and leaving your mother and you alone.

Whispers and stares had followed the pair of you, but your mother had not been ashamed, and she help her head high as she walked through town with you, almost as if she was parading you to show how proud she was of you.

And that had rubbed off on you. You'd never allowed it to bother you that you weren't like the other children, and you'd been proud of your heritage.

Your mother had taken it a step further when she had given you your fathers sword, and made sure that you were trained to wield it.

As you grew, it would have been easy enough to hide the fact that you were half dwarf as you mostly just looked like a human girl, just shorter and stronger than them. But you were stubbornly proud of the fact you were different, and so flaunted it by braiding your hair just as your ancestors would, and beginning work in the forge as soon as you were able.

Your mother had passed away when you were still young, for a dwarf at least.

Bard had been your friend since he was a child, and had known that the only reason you stayed in Laketown was because you knew that the Dwarves would one day return to the mountain, and when they did, you were to go with them, to reclaim your rightful home.

It took you less than five minutes to run from the the market to Bards house, carefully avoiding all guards as they had it in for you and would probably follow you, which would not end well for anyone.

When you reached Bard's house, you paused at the bottom of the stairs and looked up.

This was it. The moment you had been waiting for your whole life. It was time to seize your destiny...

But now that the time had arrived, you found that you were scared. Scared of rejection.

You had been training your whole life to make sure you were worthy for this day, but if the dwarves inside deemed you unfit to follow them and rejected you, you would have nothing left.

Even though you had never met them, the dwarves in Bard's home were closer to family than the majority of people you had grown up with...

Steeling yourself against the fear, you started up the wooden steps.

When you reached the top, you went to knock on the door but then thought better of it and just walked in.

As you opened the door and stood there, you saw every pair of eyes in the room turn to you.

Before you even had time to react, you were pulled into the house and the door slammed behind you.

You fought against the hands that tried to restrain you, holding your own until another dwarf came to the aid of the first.

Still you refused to give up and you kicked out at anyone who came close enough, quickly realising that Bard wasn't home to explain who you were.

Your feet were grabbed and then you were carried towards a dark haired dwarf, who watched you carefully, a taller dwarf standing next to him, almost protectively. 

You were swearing loudly until you were suddenly thrown at the feet of the leader.

Happy to be free, but angry at having being treated as you were, you jumped to your feet and drew your sword faster than any dwarf could stop, quickly spinning around and forcing them all back a step.

"How dare you treat me so! Be glad I do not wish to kill anyone today!"

A few of the dwarves laughed at you, and you glared and made another circle with your sword.

"She's a feisty one, isn't she lads?" One of them laughed and you bared your teeth as you growled and searched for the source of the voice, but a blonde dwarf stepped forward, a cocky grin on his face.

He was handsome, you'd give him that, but the way he smirked at you made you feel like punching his teeth down his throat.

"Aye she is... But why don't you put down the sword before you hurt yourself?"

Some of the dwarves laughed again, and this time you knew what you would have to do. You would have to prove yourself to them before they would even consider listening to what you had to say, so smirking back at the blond dwarf, you stabbed your sword into the wooden floor beside you and then didn't hesitate as you launched yourself at him, catching him off guard and knocking both of you to the ground.

The others around you jumped out of the way of you both, but made no move to stop the fight as you battled it out on the floor.

You noticed that even though you punched him, he never returned the blows, and instead just blocked you and restrained you when he could.

He shoved you back, hard, and climbed to his feet. You did the same, never taking your eyes from his as you circled each other, noticing that you had split his lip at some point and the blood was turning his beard red in places.

This time you mocked him.

"Are you certain you don't want me to retrieve my sword? It would shorten your humiliation..."

Most of the dwarves laughed and even the blonde dwarf cracked a smile and stood straight, dropping his guard.

Before you could say anything, you turned to retrieve your sword, but the tall guard dwarf was inspecting it in his hands, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Hey! Return my sword to me!" You demanded, but he just looked at you and pulled the sword slightly closer to himself.

"How did you come by this blade? It belonged to an old friend..."

Now he looked angry, as if he believed you to be a thief, so you met his gaze and held your head high as you answered him.

"It is my inheritance, left to me when my father, Dalkon, died."

Some of the older looking dwarves gasped and a look was shared between the leader and the one who held your sword, and after a second, your blade was held out to you, hilt first.

You took it gratefully and sheathed it, looking at the leader who had taken a step towards you, his hand outstretched.

"Your father was a skilled warrior and a loyal friend. It would seem that the rumours are true and he did marry a human woman, though it was never told that he had a child... I am Thorin Oakenshield, and this is my company, here to claim back our mountain home..."

You shook his hand and nodded at the dwarves and the small man that accompanied them, smaller even than the shortest dwarf in the room.

You grinned at them all and held your head high as you introduced yourself.

"I am Y/N, and I have been waiting my whole life to hear a dwarf say that. I mean to accompany you, and help you claim back the mountain."

Thorin gave you a sad smile, but said nothing.

The rest of the dwarves then introduced themselves, until only the blonde dwarf stood before you.

"Fili," he offered with a smile and handshake, which you returned.

You felt you should apologise for what had happened between you earlier, and so gestured to his bleeding lip.

"I am sorry for reacting so harshly, and if I hurt you, I deeply regret it," you said quietly, looking down.

You'd always been too stubborn and proud to apologise, so you found it awkward to do so.

Fili just smiled and waved you off, returning to the side of a young-dark haired dwarf, Kili, who looked as though he had seen better days, grimacing even as he tried to smile at you.

Instead of returning his smile, you just stepped closer and put your palm to his forehead, noticing how Fili had tensed up when you had moved closer to the other dwarf, but you ignored that as the temperature of the skin beneath your palm alarmed you.

"You need to see a healer! You're burning up!"

Kili pulled away from you, shooting a worried look at Thorin, almost as if he was trying to hide his weakness from his leader.

Once he was satisfied that he hadn't heard, Kili glared at you and tried to move away further, but only stumbled into Fili, who caught him and gave him a warning look.

"Brother, she was only trying to help..."

Ah, they were brothers then? That explained Fili's obvious protectivness of the other dwarf.

Kili snarled back at him and then you.

"She is not one of us, so it is none of her concern!"

With that, he yanked his arm out of his brother's grasp and stormed away as best he could with his obviously injured leg.

You watched him go, feeling slightly uneasy at his words.

But...

He was right. You weren't one of them.

You felt that realisation hit you like a dagger to your heart.

Just by looking at them, you could see that even if you shared some blood with them, you weren't one of them. They looked roadworn and battle ready... And you... Well you were just a daydreamer who hadn't seen a day of battle in her life.

You weren't worthy of the company who were going to reclaim Erebor.

Your face must have betrayed your sudden doubt and fear at being unworthy, as Fili carefully put a hand on your shoulder and looked you in the eye.

"Y/N?"

Feeling slightly lightheaded, you took a step away from him and shot a quick look around Bard' home, at the other dwarves, feeling your eyes go wide as you felt the first pang of panic in your chest.

Without a word, you tuened and headed for the door, ignoring Fili as he called after you, and pulled the door open, stepping out and feeling the cold wind kiss your face.

Pausing only for a second, you took a deep breath before jumping down the stairs and running back through the town, heading for your house and hoping you'd be able to get yourself together in private.

Fili had ran to the door to follow you, but he stopped at one command from his uncle.

Still, he watched you run, knowing already what was wrong with you.

When you had looked at him, you shared the same look in your eyes that Kili sometimes got. The one where he thought he was unworthy... That he didn't belong.

Speaking of Kili...

Fili returned to his brother's side, not saying anything. Just looking.

Kili knew what he was thinking though and sighed deeply before apologising to his brother, with the promise to do the same to you, should you return.

When you were safely inside of your home, you started pacing, finding it harder and harder to breathe as you thought of how you had ran away, in front of all of the company, and what Kili had said of you.

She is not one of us...

If he had thought it, how many of the others had? You were used to the townsfolk spitting words like 'half-blood' and 'mutt' at you, but you'd expected your father's people to be different.

You had to wonder if they would even let you come with them to the mountain, to kill Smaug and reclaim the kingdom.

The more you thought about it, the more you worried and paced, so eventually you decided to go an calm yourself down the same way you had been doing since you were a child.

You headed for the forge.

The heat and ache in your arms always felt like home to you, so you worked away your anxiety, getting so immersed in your work that you didn't realise you weren't alone until you felt a hand on your shoulder.

Whirling around, you came face to face with Fili, the blood now washed from his beard.

You were standing so close that your noses almost touched, and when you realised, you blushed and tried to take a step back, but your back was already at your workbench, so you had nowhere to run.

Not that you especially minded being so close to the handsome prince, but his eyes were mesmerising when you were standing so close to him.

Fili was thinking the same thing about yours, and without thinking, he reached out and touched one of the braids on your head.

When he realised what he had done, he tried to cover for it.

"Did your father teach you the ways of our people?" He asked, taking a step back that gave you the space to think.

Shaking your head, you met his gaze.

"No. My mother did. Even though she was human and looked down on by the townsfolk, mother always raised me to be proud of my heritage, and she wasn't afraid to show that she was proud of it too."

Thinking about your mother always left you with mixed feelings. Mainly pride, guilt and a little sadness.

Fili smiled as you spoke.

"You must have loved her very much."

You didn't answer, instead turning back to your work.

"Tell me about your people. Where you have come from and what you have left behind."

In truth, you were digging a little, to find out if he had someone waiting for him to return. A wife or partner maybe.

Fili just shrugged and proceeded to tell you about his home and family, even telling you about the road so far on the way to Erebor. A story full of monsters and elves that had you leaning in, eyes wide as you waited for the next twist.

Fili could see how you were enjoying the story, and he wished only that it was longer so that he could stay in that moment for a little while longer, that dreamy look on your face as you pictured the far off lands that he spoke of.

When he finished speaking, you smiled.

"That's a mighty story, my prince. I wish to one day see the lands that you speak of."

Fili just looked at you for a long moment, making you blush again.

"If you would like, once Erebor has been reclaimed and my uncle is on the throne, I could take you to the lands of which I speak?"

You couldn't believe what you were hearing.

Unsure of if he meant it, you jst gave him a small smile and looked out of yur open shop door, where you had an unobstructed view of the mountain.

Fili followed your gaze and sighed deeply, his arms crossing in front of his chest.

"We have travelled for many months to finally see the great halls of our fathers, and now that we are so close, I can't help but wonder if we will ever reclaim it... Kili is injured, we have no weapons. The wizard has left us, and Azog hunts us still. And even if we reach the mountain, we still must find a hidden door and slay a dragon. Spirits are low and I fear that we are not strong enough to withstand much more..." He trailed off, turning away from the mountain, and instead looking to the armour that you had been working on.

Seeing the defeated look on his face made your heart stutter, so you reached out and touched his arm, waiting until his eyes met yours before you gave him a small smile and spoke to him.

"Fili, I have been waiting my entire life for dwarves to return, so that I might finally have a place where I truly belong... Never did I imagine that such a grand adventure would have led to the meeting though. If you have all truly survived so much until now, surely you do not believe that a mere dragon could stop you?"

Fili chuckled, a bright and deep sound that had your soul brightening as he squeezed your hand before you pulled it back, removing your apron and hanging it up, turning back to Fili and grinning.

"So, my prince... I hear that you need weapons..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sneaking through a window into the armoury, you silently cursed yourself.

When you had suggested stealing from the armoury, you hadn't thought that Thorin would have insisted on the whole company going with you.

It would have been ok with just you, Fili and maybe one other, but trying to sneak thirteen dwarves and a hobbit through town was harder than it would seem, and when you did finally get in through the window, Kili joined you all, even with his injured leg, which pretty much eliminated any hope of a stealthy mission.

So really you weren't that surprised when he fell down and the guards caught you all, dragging you before the master.

The guards knew you well enough that they knew there was no point in trying to shackle you, and it would be easier for three of them to restrain you.

In the square, you were left with the dwarves and guards surrounding you as you waited for the master.

At the back of the group, you knew you could hide from the master's attention, but as soon as he started throwing accusations at the dwarves, you couldn't just stand there and listen to it, so you took a deep breath and found Fili's hand.

You felt him look at you so you squeezed his hand and whispered to him, knowing that you were just about to blow your chances of accompanying the dwarves to Erebor.

"Make sure you make it to that mountain, my prince..."

Before he could try to stop you, you pushed through the dwarves and came to stand in front of the master, cutting off whatever he was saying about them.

"Enough of this! These dwarves are innocent. It was I who broke into the weapons. They simply came to stop me..."

The master raised his eyebrows when he saw you standing before him.

"Is that so?" He mused, twisting one end of his moustache between his thumb and forefinger.

You nodded and met his gaze.

"Yes. I stole the weapons to sell again. My shop has not made much money and I was desperate," you spat the last word out like it was sour on your tongue.

There was a pause as everyone waited to see what the master would do with the lie you had just fed him.

You didn't dare look away from him, and your punishment followed a moment later.

"Seize her!" He ordered and four guards came at you.

You heard the company protest, but you offered no resistance, knowing that it would only make matters worse.

Still, the guards were being especially rough with you, and you hissed as they snapped the too tight shackles on.

Your eyes caught Thorin's and he gave you a small nod, thanking you for your sacrifice without saying a word. You gave him a small grin, knowing that it was worth it, even if it cost you your dream.

The master's voice called above the sound of everyone elses voices.

"Lock her away and search her for weapons. DO not let her slip away!"

With that, you were roughly shoved from behind to make you move, and you stumbled forward into a step, smacking your shin and almost falling, but you caught yourself and grit your teeth against the pain, not saying a word.

You kept your head high as you were marched through town, even as you were shoved into your cell and searched for weapons, your shackles removed.

Once the door was slammed behind you though, you fell to your knees beside the barred window and stared out at the mountain you would never reach, a single tear slipping down your cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was hours later when the sound of your door being unlocked woke you from your cold slumber.

You looked up, expecting to see one of the guards, but standing before you was the blonde prince.

You were on your feet quickly and before a single word was spoken, he had crossed the cell and pulled you into his chest, holding you close.

In shock, it took a few seconds for you to react and put your arms around him.

He held onto you for a few seconds more before pulling back, but you didn't let go, feeling safer in his arms than you had in years.

"Y/N, what were you thinking? The master won't release you. Uncle tried to bargain for your release, but he couldn't... I'm sorry, Y/N."

You offered him a small smile and looked away, releasing him and wrapping your arms around yourself.

"It doesn't matter. Kili was right. I'm not one of you, and I never was. My place is here in Laketown, and not any part of that mountain was ever mine to claim back, but I wish you all the best of luck..."

You were cut off as Fili suddenly grabbed you and shook you.

"Never say that, Y/N! You have as much claim to that mountain as any of us do... Kili didn't mean what he said. He's hurt... None of us doubt that you belong with us, and once we have defeated Smaug, I will return for you," he promised, and you felt yourself blush as you realised that he had said 'I' and not 'we' would return.

Nodding to show him that you agreed, you looked out of your cell, towards Erebor, worrying about the sleeping beast inside.

Fili followed your gaze and let go of your arms, as if only just realising how tight he had been holding you.

Turning back to him, you felt a stab of concern and before you could stop yourself, you reached out and took his hand in your own and stared deep into his eyes.

"Promise me that you will be safe? That you will return for me?"

He nodded and squeezed your fingers in response.

"I will not forget my promise to you, Y/N. If I could, I would take you with us..."

You both knew that that wasn't going to happen though, so you just shrugged.

A bang on the bars and then the guard barked that Fili had to leave.

"Give us a moment longer!" He snapped back.

The guard started unlocking the door, ignoring Fili's request, and you felt your eyes go wide as you realised that this could be the last time you saw the prince, a fact which he realised at the same time.

As the guard unlocked the door, Fili took a step closer to you and took your face between his hands and kissed you fiercely.

As much as you had wanted him to do just that, you never imagined that he actually would, so it took you a few seconds to kiss him back, determined to make him remember you while he was slaying dragons.

The kiss was cut short when the guard cleared his throat, and the two of you separated.

As he was marched from the cell and the door slammed behind him, you ran to the door and reached through to Fili, seeing as he pulled something from his hair and then handed it to you through the bars, almost dropping it as the guard pushed him along, away from you.

You closed your hand around whatever it was, still reaching for Fili as he was marched away, trying to turn to look at you.

"I will come back for you, Y/N!" He shouted as he was escorted out, the heavy door slammed behind him.

Sagging against the bars, you prayed to Durin to watch over him and the company, to keep them safe until you met again, moving back from the bars and onto your bed before you remembered the gift you were clutching.

Looking down, you slowly opened your fist and smiled at the tiny object in the middle of your palm.

A bead.

Managing a small laugh you kissed it before holding it to your chest and beaming.

Fili would return for you.

Slipping the bead onto the end of one of your braids, you moved back over to the window, watching the mountain and beginning the wait.


End file.
